No Light, No Light
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Kyoko ends up in another drama, this time as leading lady and with both Tsuruga Ren and Kijima Hidehito as her co-stars. When tensions between them start echoing in real life, Kyoko doesn't know whether to stand her ground and act…or run screaming from both men.
1. A Ménage a Trois

Disclaimer: I love Skip Beat!, but that doesn't mean I own it. Pure fan love here.  
Story: Kyoko ends up in another drama, this time as leading lady and with both Tsuruga Ren and Kijima Hidehito as her co-stars. When tensions between them start echoing in real life, Kyoko doesn't know whether to stand her ground and act…or run screaming from both men.  
Set sometime after chapter 193, and going off on a limb…  
Spoilers: Yeeeessss. Yes, yes, yes. Beware?  
Warnings: Hm, I need to think about this time.  
Pairings: Kijima/Kyoko, Kyoren, eventual Kijima/Kyoko/Ren, side-(very downplayed XD) Kyosho, one-sided Hikaru/Kyoko….and we can't ignore one-sidedness from strange Reino, eh? Also a dark horse in the running you won't expect.

**No Light, No Light  
**_Chapter One: A Ménage a Trois_

"EH?!"

Takarada Lory smiled widely, very pleased with himself and the outcome of his scheming. He had felt a bit bad after the whole "Heel siblings" stuff and that Kyoko did so much and without question (at least to them; she probably had plenty in her mind), and had basically did it without benefit.

So he'd found a drama series coming up, now that Kyoko's role in Box "R" was over, and he'd managed to get her the lead role in it.

It would be interesting to see her play a victim this time.

Mogami Kyoko, on the other hand, felt terribly, terribly confused. Grateful and excited, but confused. Not sure why the President had gotten her the role (and personally at that) or what she had done to deserve it, she still was very eager to tackle it on and be able to expand her skills –as well as to get this chance to play a role other than a villain.

"So how about it, Mogami-san?"

"Yes, sir! I would love to accept the role, President!"

Pleased with the enthusiastic response, President Lory handed her the papers with information about the new drama.

"Now, it isn't a 'villain' role, so I know you'll be happy at that. But it'll also be different from what you are used to, so you may have trouble. It's okay, I believe you can do this role. However, thankfully for you, just in case you do feel like you absolutely need help, you have two sempai to help you out in this role. Both Tsuruga-san and your other former co-star Kijima Hidehito-san will also be working on this project and co-star in it with you."

Overjoyed and excited to be working with both men again, Kyoko bowed low to President Lory and thanked him again. When she was dismissed, she happily skipped out and headed to the Love Me section's headquarters, hoping to catch Kanae and tell her the good news. Maybe Chiori would be there too…

Unfortunately neither one was there, so with a pout she started to change out of her Love Me uniform and into her regular clothes. She absentmindedly walked out, contemplating sending the two a message about the news instead, when she bumped into Ren.

"Ah! Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

He smiled at her while Yashiro greeted her from his side.

"It's fine. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm leaving now. I was hoping to look over the new drama I'm going to be in. I'm very happy that Tsuruga-san is going to be in it too. I hope you will take care of me favorably, as you did in Dark Moon," she said formally as she bowed, her slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"That's great, Kyoko-chan! You're going to be in _Secret of the Inn_ too!" Yashiro grinned cheerfully. "It will be interesting, hm? _Yadoya no Himitsu_ is about the young daughter of the innkeeper, and with a side-plot filled with romance about two suitors."

Kyoko missed it, but Ren didn't miss the mischievous glint in Yashiro's eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking very forward to it!" Kyoko burst out vibrantly. "I'm really happy that I'm finally going to be able to play a role that's very different from Mio and Natsu, and is very far from being a villain. I hope I will do a good job."

"I have no doubt you'll do well, Mogami-san," Ren's smile grew slightly. "I also look forward to working with you on it. Would you like to come with Yashiro and I to the cafeteria where we can talk about it, and maybe get a head start?"

Kyoko shyly bit her lip, glancing at Ren before looking and determinedly focusing on Yashiro.

"Um, if Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san doesn't mind, that sounds nice. I would like that a lot."

"Then it's settled!" Yashiro surprisingly moved behind her and started slightly pushing her forward, to head the way.

Ren mentally shook his head, but followed the girl he liked and his manager all the way to the cafeteria, letting Yashiro fill in the silence with his chatter. The man was up to something, and he also knew that he was probably going to have to endure a lot of teasing from Yashiro later on, once Kyoko was gone and Yashiro could go free reign on his taunting.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be any 'sneaky eyes' going on during this talk, though he had a feeling that he was going to have to see plenty of it (with Kyoko oblivious and missing it) from the older man, who would be thoroughly enjoying himself and taking note of every little thing between him and Kyoko and also everything that Ren said and did towards the girl.

He really wished the man would get an actual hobby, aside from fangirling over him and Kyoko all the time. It wasn't like Ren was having any actual luck anyway.

His thoughts drifted to the new drama. Kyoko was playing the hidden daughter of the madame of the ryokan, named Yuurei. Like her name, she worked, moved, and lived through the ryokan like a ghost. The madame and mother was abusive to the girl, which serves to help make her more meek and obedient. However, one day two men become long-term residents of the ryokan, and soon begin to notice the odd workings of the inn due to the 'ghost girl'.

Separately, both begin to quietly dig and eventually find out about Yuurei. They slowly coax her out of her hiding and try to get to know her, until they both end up falling in love with her.

Both he and Kijima were playing the roles of the two men gently charming and loving Kyoko's Yuurei.

He frowned as he thought of the other man, and of the fact he was going to have to share Kyoko with him (even if it was only on-screen). Paired with the fact that in real life, Kijima was genuinely interested in Kyoko, it made everything worse.

Even after the little sort of confrontation he'd had with Kijima that night after the shoot of the coffee ad, he wasn't completely sure that the other man had given up. He had been completely certain then that he'd managed to warn Kijima off, and that the reveal of his own feelings would put off the other man…but there was this niggling feeling in his gut that said it wasn't over and that Kijima wasn't going to back off, like he'd initially thought and had been so sure of.

Kijima wasn't the type for fights, but there was a certain oddness in the way Kijima had been pursuing Kyoko and in the way he talked and interacted with the girl –an oddness that put Ren on edge and made him insecure about everything, as well as put doubt in him that Kijima wasn't actually messing around and was actually very serious about Kyoko.

It made him very worried and wary.

And if it was like that, then he wasn't happy to have the other man co-star with him and Kyoko on this new drama, or of the fact that he was the other love interest for Kyoko's character. It made him tense with anxiety about Kijima working with them, especially in that environment and with that storyline, and with how he was going to handle the other actor being there and working with them.

Moreover, he was intensely thinking about how to keep Kijima away from Kyoko and monitor the man's actions and intents towards her.

Those types of thoughts bothered him, as they had since learning of Kijima's casting in the drama with them, but he tried to keep them in check as he talked with Kyoko about the new drama and of their individual roles.

After a while, he and Yashiro had to leave and they separated from Kyoko, just missing her receiving a message from Kijima, the very man Ren had been worried about.

When the message revealed a picture of a really delicious-looking sponge cake, Kyoko nearly salivated on the spot. The accompanying text held an invite to go with Kijima to the bakery he'd recently found and had discovered the cake.

Hesitating only a moment, Kyoko quickly text back an affirmative and then received another message stating he was half an hour away and would see her upfront. She smiled and her eyes drifted to the dark purple font of the message. While he occasionally used other colors in his messages to her, the main message was always in purple. Ever since she let slipped that she liked princesses and princes, Kijima had told her he'd saved the purple font especially for her, because purple was supposed to be the color of royalty.

The red blush that had stained her cheeks after that, hadn't left her the entire day as she worked.

While waiting in front of the L.M.E. building, she wondered if she should ask Kijima about his role in the drama and talk with him about it like she had with Ren. Then again, she wasn't even sure if he had accepted the role or really wanted it. But she should ask, shouldn't she? And it would be nice working with him again.

His sleek black car drove to a stop in front of her and the window of the driver side rolled down to reveal the actor, who waved at her with a smirk.

"Kyoko-chan! Over here. Slide into the front seat already."

Without missing a beat and worried another car would come by and be held up because of them, she rushed over and went over to the passenger side of his car, opening the door quickly and slipping in. Once she had her seatbelt on, he started to drive.

"Looking forward to the taste testing?" he teased, keeping his eyes on the road though.

"Yes! The cake looked very delicious. Kijima-san has very good eyes," she complimented.

"Aw, thank you. But I bet Kyoko-chan is even better," he sent her a wink.

Flustered, she could only give a small smile and feel odd flutterings in her stomach she didn't understand because of his attentions on her. She tried to ignore it, focused on that as they rode in companionable silence to the bakery. Once there, Kijima found a parking space and had gotten out and opened her door before she could. He offered her a hand and didn't let go as he led her to the bakery.

Inside, she smelled the heavenly smells wafting through the air, unconsciously smiling softly in enjoyment and eyes becoming lidded. Kijima, on the other hand, had unfortunately caught the look that came over her, and he licked his lips nervously and took a deep breath.

Now wasn't the time for staring or pouncing on her, he tried reminding himself.

Instead, he seated them at a table and promised her he'd be back as he ordered up front the two slices of the sponge cake they'd come there for. Holding the small plates with the cake on them carefully, he traveled back to her and set hers down first in front of her before putting his down and then sitting at his seat.

"Bon appétit, Kyoko-chan," he toasted with his fork.

She grinned eagerly at him before digging into her slice with a huge gusto. With a chuckle, he echoed her.

"So…grade A to E, what do you think?" Kijima asked her, using the grade levels they'd come up with to judge the sweets they'd been going out to eat together.

"Grade A, grade A!" Kyoko enthusiastically said.

She really liked this. It was nice of Kijima and rather sweet that he would go out hunting for the best looking desserts and pastries, and then the two of them together would go out to taste it. It was even nicer to know that he waited for her to taste it with, rather than tasting it first and then taking her, and that way they could judge the sweets together without him having tasted and decided beforehand.

"Mmhm, I agree. Better than the taiyaki I first told you about?"

"Nuh uh, I still think the taiyaki's the best so far. I really liked it," Kyoko reminisced on the dessert that Kijima had first messaged her about.

He smiled too at the reminder of the first message he'd ever sent her, also remembering that she had text the same words back to him in her reply.

_I really like it_.

That had made him happy to see (especially that she'd replied at all), and he'd been ecstatic and grinning the entire night, only becoming upset after Tsuruga's confrontation about messaging versus phoning. Though after going back to his phone and seeing her message again, his cheer had slowly come back to him.

"Kijima-san, um, are you working on _Secret of the Inn_ too?" she brought it up.

His eyes lit up in excitement. "Ah, Kyoko-chan is starring in it, right? I was really excited. When I was offered the role, it seemed interesting, but I wasn't sure. Then I heard Kyoko-chan was going to be in it, and then I definitely had to accept!"

She didn't notice it, but she started blushing again.

"Please take care of me," she bowed in her seat, repeating her earlier actions with Ren.

But instead of the reply she was expecting, the tip of Kijima's fingers touched her chin and directed her to look up at him. The odd smile he had on his face startled her, especially after what he had just did.

"Please take care of _me_."

Her jaw drop automatically and she stared at him, but he'd gone back to calmly eating his cake and focusing on it.

Geez, really. She would never really understand Kijima, she was pretty sure.

They finished up there, talking idly about random things happening in their respective lives. Kijima offered to give her a ride to the scheduled meeting with the director that was for the next day, which she accepted, and Kyoko brought up a restaurant she'd passed by the day before that advertised cute looking strawberry shortcake on sale. They made an appointment to check it out together after they met with the director, and then the two of them started getting up and getting ready to leave.

Politely stacking up their plates and forks, Kijima took her hand again with a smile and led her out of there and to his car without further preamble.

Started 10/20/12 – Completed 11/20/12

**A/n: Trying to reinvigorate myself and get me and muse back into Skip Beat! Hope publishing this will work, and then I can get back to "An Education." Also hoping I wrote Ren well and that my bias for Kijima won't show XD Please drop a review! I really appreciate them!**

**EDIT: I really hope people review, 'cause I've been uploading some other stuff and people aren't reviewing, so it's a bit disheartening...**


	2. It Starts

Disclaimer: I love Skip Beat!, but that doesn't mean I own it. Pure fan love here.  
Story: Kyoko ends up in another drama, this time as leading lady and with both Tsuruga Ren and Kijima Hidehito as her co-stars. When tensions between them start echoing in real life, Kyoko doesn't know whether to stand her ground and act…or run screaming from both men.  
Set sometime after chapter 193, and going off on a limb…  
Spoilers: Yeeeessss. Yes, yes, yes. Beware?  
Warnings: Hm, I need to think about this time.  
Pairings: Kijima/Kyoko, Kyoren, eventual Kijima/Kyoko/Ren, side-(very downplayed XD) Kyosho, one-sided Hikaru/Kyoko….and we can't ignore one-sidedness from strange Reino, eh? Also a dark horse in the running you won't expect.

**No Light, No Light  
**_Chapter Two: It Starts…_

Kyoko hurried to get ready after waking up a little late. She rushed through her morning routine and had just finished brushing her teeth when Kijima called her to tell her he was there. Finishing up, Kyoko went downstairs from her room to see Kijima chatting up the old couple she lived with in the Darumaya restaurant.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan! Ready to go?" Kijima asked when he saw her.

Kyoko smiled widely, blushing a bit. It really was so kind of Kijima to offer to drive her to the meeting. He'd really been nice to her and she enjoyed hanging out with him. She didn't really have much friends, so it was great that it seemed she could count him as one.

"Ready, Kijima-san!" she called out chirpily and he escorted her to his car after they'd said their goodbyes.

From there, he took out a plastic bag and opened up the container that was inside, which he then produced two wonderfully smelling taiyaki just after she finished putting on her seatbelt, and handed her one. She almost squealed happily as she accepted hers, inhaling the delicious smell happily.

"Oh, is this the taiyaki from that place?" she asked eagerly.

"The one and only," he said smugly.

She couldn't help grinning widely and biting into it already. It tasted as good as she remembered it first tasting like.

"I thought we could snack on these while we drive to the meeting. Also, the meeting might take a while, so this should keep us a little full while we're in there," he explained as he began to drive.

"I'm really excited," Kyoko confessed. "I have a much different role than I usually play, and I really want to do well."

"You shouldn't worry. You're an excellent actress," Kijima reassured her. "I think you'll do brilliantly."

Kyoko beamed at him happily, a slight shade of red flushing her cheeks a bit.

"I look forward to working with you and Tsuruga-san," she bowed slightly in her seat.

Kijima laughed lightly, though he inwardly huffed at the mention of Tsuruga. "I always look forward to working with Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko wanted to hide in the ground somewhere and just not face anyone anymore. Kijima had a knack for getting her extremely embarrassed, and she swore her face would become permanently red because of him.

For the rest of the way, they chattered about the show and speculated on who else would be cast and who could be the director. Their talk lasted all the way to the LME building, to which they traveled quietly to the President's office, where the meeting would take place at. Since Kyoko was more familiar with the place, she was the one that led. And it felt odd but cool to be the one leading and helping, especially a sempai.

Before too long, they had reached the President's office, with the secretary letting them in and informing them that they were the last to arrive. Hurrying in, all eyes turned to look at them and Kyoko turned red, bowing immediately.

"Sorry for the lateness!"

* * *

The doors opened and Ren felt his hackles rise as the sight of Kijima standing coolly by Kyoko's side, a nonchalant look on his face accompanying his laidback posture and slight smirk. He didn't miss the fact that the two had entered together, and wondered if Kijima had waited outside, patiently biding his time until Kyoko came to come in with her. He wouldn't put it pass the other and Ren tried to keep hiding how upset he was at the moment.

"That would be my fault," Kijima lazily held up a hand. "By the time I picked her up, traffic had gotten heavy from where she lived to here."

Ren clenched a hand and knew that Yashiro was looking at him worriedly. He silently willed his manager to look away, to not make it so obvious that he was upset by this piece of news. This was even worse than what he'd originally thought and he tried to reign in his emotions.

Kijima had _picked up Kyoko_?

How familiar were they with each other by now?

"Oh?" Takarada sounded curious, but Ren was sure he had detected a thread of amusement lining his voice. "I didn't know you two were close."

Kijima smiled widely then. "Kyoko-chan and I are good friends," Ren bristled and tensed up at that. "We go out often!"

Kyoko's face was still red, which made Ren mentally frown. "Un! We go taste test lots of sweets together and grade them."

What? Since when? When did this-this thing between the two start?

Ren had been so sure that he'd scared off the other that time, but now he had confirmation that his warning had gone unheeded. Or had this started even before that? He wasn't sure of anything anymore and he didn't like that.

Kyoko was much too innocent to be pursued and toyed with by the likes of Kijima, the womanizer that the man was. Ren wouldn't stand for it if Kyoko got hurt because of the other. More than that, the idea of Kyoko with someone else brought a pang to his heart and he did his best to push down that feeling. It was hard though and he found himself unhappily watching the proceedings with a close eye.

* * *

"Excuse me, but perhaps we should get started? I'm sure those two would like to be able to sit down."

Kyoko turned to the new but familiar voice, delighted to recognize who it was when she saw the man. "Director Shingai! What are you doing here?"

Shingai laughed, smiling kindly at Kyoko. "It's not obvious? I'm going to be the director of your new TV show."

She broke out into an unrestrained grin. "That's wonderful, Director Shingai! I would love to finally work officially with you, sir!"

"None of that," he waved at her. "Just call me Seiji when we're not shooting."

She blushed a bit before she shyly nodded. She felt a nudge to her side and she saw Kijima smirking at her, gesturing at the two last empty seats that had been reserved for them. She followed Kijima over to them, sitting next to the director from her right and Kijima to her left.

"Okay, let's get started!" President Lory clapped his hands. "Shingai-san will be directing the new drama. Mogami-san will be the star, while Kijima-san and Tsuruga-san will be the other main stars and also love interests. Has everyone read the script for the pilot?"

When everyone echoed their 'yeses', he continued and spoke about how long it's expected to run (one season, like the Dark Moon remake was supposed to be), and then asked if there was any questions from anyone.

"Do we have a cast for the mother?" Shingai –Seiji asked and Kyoko realized that there wasn't anyone else there that would have obviously been the actress for her. "You asked me to wait on her, since you were thinking of someone and had already allowed me my pick of actress for the main role."

Kyoko bit her lip and refrained from reacting, but to find out that Sh-Seiji had specifically asked for her made her feel both embarrassed and flattered. She would definitely need to do her best!

"Not yet. I still have things to work out about it," President Lory said vaguely. "Anyway, I did pick out the drama, you know," his eyes twinkled. "And I'd wanted to ask you first to let her have the lead role, but you surprised me by asking for her first!"

S-Seiji looked over to Kyoko and his smile became smirk-ish. "I was very impressed with Mogami-san when I first met her during the audition-face off with Ruriko-san. Isn't that right, Tsuruga-san?" He turned to Ren expectantly. "She had never really acted before, but that she managed to act so well with you at that time…"

Ren nodded and glanced at her. "…That is very true. I…was caught off guard by her back then."

While Kyoko was sure that she was turning into a tomato, she was surprised at that and looked at both Ren and…Seiji with that surprise, having not thought much of it or what they thought of the time. She'd personally been disappointed in herself though, because she felt she had been led on through the scene by Ren, and had wanted to be able to be the one capable of such a thing.

"Very true!" Kijima added on enthusiastically, tossing her a teasing grin. "Kyoko-chan was very impressive when I filmed with her during Dark Moon. She was so intense during filming."

Kyoko sputtered, before bowing in her seat. "T-thank you for your compliments!"

She didn't know what else to say. She was very shocked to hear some complimenting things from everyone and it just made her feel all warm inside. It felt like she really was making progress on herself and her acting, and hopefully this drama could only help make her acting skills better.

After that, talk turned back to the new drama and they discussed more over it, before the meeting slowly came to an end and it was time to get ready to go. At that point, Seiji (she was determined to get used to his name) spoke up in curiosity and brought everyone's attention to him.

"So what is everyone going to do after this?"

"I believe I have no plans for today," Ren said calmly and looked to Yashiro, who shook his head.

"No, nothing was scheduled," Yashiro confirmed.

"I have my favorite shows to watch, but other than that nothing," President Lory said happily.

Seiji turned to her and Kijima. "What about you two?"

"Ah, Kyoko-chan and I are going on one of our outings. She brought up a restaurant selling a strawberry shortcake yesterday, so we were going to check it out after the meeting," Kijima answered, grinning widely and giving her a fond look.

"Oh really?" Ren asked, starting to smile too, but this brought up warning bells in Kyoko's head and made her feel terrified, like she usually was when one of those smiles of his popped up.

It was so fake and dangerous, and it brought shivers up her spine. She eyed Ren suspiciously and warily.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Mind if I tag along?" Seiji said suddenly and caused both Kyoko (her attention brought off of Ren) and Kijima to look at him in shock.

The two of them looked at each other and Kijima shrugged. She turned back to the director.

"Um, no, of course not! You're welcome to come with us, Seiji-san," Kyoko said, starting to feel excited about him coming along.

He walked passed her. "Great!" He lightly hit her head with the script. "Leave out the 'san' though, Mogami-san."

"Eh? T-then it's just Kyoko, S-Seiji!" she called out, grabbing Kijima's hand to follow after and catch up.

"Ah, it would be nice to come as well," Yashiro called out, glancing at a stoic Ren. "I like strawberry shortcakes! And Ren has nothing to do anyway."

"Me too!" President Lory enthusiastically said as well, moving around his desk to follow after them.

Kyoko blinked. Huh. Her outing with Kijima became a group outing so suddenly. Oh well. At least it was a chance for the whole cast to hang out together (well, most of the cast).

Started 1/30/15 – Completed 12/1/16

A/n: Soooo…Long time no see, eh? I'm not sure how often this will be updated, but I figured since I was feeling like writing and finishing this chapter, to get it done and post it up. First of my birthday updates (ah, geez, I'm 26 now…)! Please remember to review! I always feel bad when I work hard to write and don't get any reviews.

* * *

**Quick Points:**

1\. **Pandora Pairings Forum**: Rare pair forum I created that has lots of challenges, so check it and subscribe please!

2\. **The Regions Legends**: If you like Pokémon, this is my collab account with a few friends of mine. Please check it out and fav, alert, and review! I'm personally in charge of **"The Book of Ash"**, **"The Book of Eve"**,**"The Book of Mal"**, and **"Kitty Claws."**


End file.
